


Leather and Magic

by Private95



Series: Leather And Spikes [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Punk!Jaina, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “She’s Vereesa's professor.”Sylvanas looked over, laughing as Alleria sputtered into her beer, coughing and wheezing while Alexstrasza patted her on the back softly.“You’re bullshitting me!” Alleria hissed, staring at her sister completely flabbergasted.“I wish.” Sylvanas chuckled. “We met when I was out in my favorite bar and things kind of escalated from there.”“I don’t seem to see the problem here.” Alexstrasza frowned, leaning back against Alleria.“You started to develop feelings for her.” Alleria said next. Not a question. She knew her sister to well.“This is Kelanna all over again.” Sylvanas sighed, slumping further down into the chair. She looked at Alleria with almost pleading expression, “What do I do?”





	Leather and Magic

Sylvanas laughed as she tried to wrestle all three of her nephews and two nieces, the kids laughing and squealing as they tackled her to the ground. Sylvanas pleaded for mercy as she finally fell over, tired but happy, buried under the pile of children.

“Come have your snack, my little ones!”

Sylvanas smiled as the kids darted off to the table, Alexstrasza placing plates with sandwiches and fruit and pouring them all juice as the kids settled down. Sylvanas then headed to the porch where Alleria beckoned her to the lounge chairs.

“So, what’s going on with you?” She asked as they both settled in, each with a bottle of cold beer in hand.

“Nothing much. Got this big piece that’s damaged pretty badly, but nothing that can’t be fixed and-”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Alleria interrupted her. Sylvanas only huffed in response, taking a sip of her beer. She pointedly ignored Alleria for a few moments, watching as the children devoured the food. “Come on, Lady Moon, you know you can tell me everything.”

Sylvanas tapped a finger against the glass of the bottle for a moment. “I’m… seeing a woman?”

“That’s wonderful, Sylvanas,” Alexstrasza joined them, settling in Alleria's lap.

“It sure is.” Alleria smiled, hugging her wife and holding her close.

“It’s not like that?” Sylvanas winced, looking at her bottle. “We just… have sex?”

“So, a booty-call?” Alleria asked.

“No? Yes? I dunno.” Sylvanas slumped into the chair, taking another big swing of her beer. “It’s not the weirdest thing, really.”

“Is she a crazy clingy one?” Alleria asked with a frown, ready to step in and protect her sister. Even if she knew Sylvanas could take care of herself just fine.

“No. Belore, no. She is… too good to be true, honestly.” Sylvanas sighed, resting her head on the back of the chair, staring at the roof of the porch. “She’s Vereesa's professor.”

Sylvanas looked over, laughing as Alleria sputtered into her beer, coughing and wheezing while Alexstrasza patted her on the back softly.

“You’re _bullshitting_ me!” Alleria hissed, staring at her sister completely flabbergasted.

“I wish.” Sylvanas chuckled. “We met when I was out in my favorite bar and things kind of escalated from there.”

“I don’t seem to see the problem here.” Alexstrasza frowned, leaning back against Alleria.

“You started to develop feelings for her.” Alleria said next. Not a question. She knew her sister to well.

“This is Kelanna all over again.” Sylvanas sighed, slumping further down into the chair. She looked at Alleria with almost pleading expression, “What do I do?”

Her sister smiled, “You talk to her.” She said simply. “If life taught me anything, is that you communicate what you want. The possible rejection might sting in the beginning,” Alleria's ear twitched when she heard the front door open and Arator called out that he was home, Turalyon’s car pulling out of the driveway, “but it would feel better afterwards. And you wouldn’t torment yourself with what if’s.” She pulled Alexstrasza closer. “I promise.”

* * *

“So, what exactly brought you back here?” Nathanos asked as he pressed a hand against Sylvanas’ lower back, correcting her posture as she continued with her squat set.

“Missed your ugly face.” Sylvanas huffed out.

“Have you looked in the mirror recently?” He bit right back with a smile as he guided her to place the barbell back on the rack. “But seriously.”

Sylvanas grabbed her towel, whipping her face and neck. “Some recent events showed me how out of shape I am.”

“Let me guess, you were fucking a girl raw and almost died in the process?”

Sylvanas threw her head back with a loud groan, “I hate that you know me so well.”

“I know. Struggle with it every day myself.” He laughed, pulling her towards the leg press. “Come on, let’s work on your turkey legs.”

* * *

Sylvanas was staring in her beer, hoping an answer to her stupidity would form in the foam. She’s been at it for about thirty minutes and no luck so far.

“You want something stronger?” She looked up at her barkeep, Maiev.

“Nah, just thinking.” She smiled and waved the other elf off, taking a couple of big gulps of her drink before it got too warm.

She placed the mug back on the bar top and rubbed her face with both hands. Gods above, she was pathetic. Why was she getting so worked up over a woman who she only slept with _two_ times? Of course, Jaina was witty and smart and drop dead gorgeous, but… she didn’t know her all too well. And she wasn’t sure Jaina was looking for something more than just some no-strings-attached fun. Sylvanas just had to be the idiot that she was and start thinking about having Jaina in her bed every night. Sharing every morning. Just being close to her.

“Belore, why can’t I just be a cold unattached bitch?” Sylvanas mumbled into her hands, when her ear twitched at the noise and a familiar voice right behind her.

“Jaina, please!”

“Arthas, we’ve had this conversation before! Can you _please_ not make a scene?”

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder. A man. Human. Around Jaina's age, she guessed. Blonde hair and pressed three-piece that probably cost more than her whole apartment. He was leaning on the table at which Jaina and another human woman sat.

“Menethil, you’re being pathetic right now.”

“I’m not talking to you, Modera. Jaina, I’m just asking for another chance.”

“You chance went out the window when you kept on trying to make me look the way you wanted me to.”

“Jaina-”

“Hey.”

Sylvanas didn’t even remember when she got up and how her feet brought her over to that table. She stopped a couple of feet of the man, just a little bit smug of the fact that she had a few inches on him. She ignored Jaina's surprised look and focused on the man who gave her an unimpressed look filled with disdain and some other emotions Sylvanas decided not to dwell on.

“She clearly doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“And _you_ know that how?”

“Because I have eyes and ears, _dumbass_.” Sylvanas spat out, baring her fangs just slightly. His look of superiority was getting on her nerves and _fast._

“No one asked for your opinion here, punk.”

His tone irked something deep within her and Sylvanas was just about take a step forward when she felt a hand just below her collarbone, pushing her back slightly.

“Sylvanas, don’t. He’s not worth it.” Jaina's voice reached her ears and Sylvanas deflated slightly, though her eyes never left the guy. “Calm down for me, sweetheart.” Jaina's voice was low and soothing, loud enough that only Sylvanas would hear.

“So _this_ is who you found instead of me.” Sylvanas growled. He was pushing his luck.

“And if so, Arthas? It doesn’t concern you in any way.” Jaina bit back, still standing before Sylvanas, hand on her collarbone. “I have nothing more to tell you. Leave.”

“Jaina-”

“Alright, boy, I’m done with you. Get out.” Sylvanas was glad that Illidan got involved, otherwise one more word from this douchebag and her fist would’ve been well acquainted with his face.

“You can’t-”

“I can and I _will,_ ” Sylvanas had to wonder if this guy had any self-preservation instincts in him, because there was no way one couldn’t be intimidated by Illidan. The fucker had giant-ass horns, wings, and was almost seven feet tall with eerily glowing eyes and tattoos. “We have two paths here. I either kick you out myself, or the cops are called.”

“You touch me, and my lawyer will be contacting you.”

“Alright, _I_ am done.” Jaina sighed. “Illidan, step aside, be so kind?”

He did and the next moment, with Jaina's eyes briefly flaring up with bright blue arcane energy and a snap of her fingers, the annoying haughty bastard was _shoved_ outside with a burst of magic, the door slamming behind him. The bar went quiet for a moment, before everyone burst out laughing and cheering.

Jaina smiled, waved everyone off and turned to Illidan. “Remind him if he tries to mention his lawyer again that it was _me_ who showed him outside.”

Illidan laughed, going back to his post, “I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Proudmoore!”

Jaina smiled, turning to Sylvanas, who just stood there, staring at her with an expression she couldn’t quiet place. “You alright there?”

Sylvanas shook her head, taking a step back. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Glad you’re alright.” She blurted out, taking another step back. “Sorry, I have to…”

Sylvanas pushed out of the bar, ignoring Jaina calling her name and darted into the alleyway and made her way home. She walked down the mostly empty streets, the air cold to the point she could see her breath but the bite of the chill was welcomed as it started clearing her head.

Only by the time she was at her apartment building did her thoughts started to calm down. The memory of arcane power that radiated from Jaina in that moment, pulling her in, calling for her, calling to her elven need to be next to something arcane was still overwhelming. It pulled her whole being in like a magnet. Sylvanas shut the door of her apartment and shrugged her jacket off, marching right into her bathroom and sticking her head under the stream of cold water.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about Jaina's magic calling to you. Forget about that raw, almost unrealistic in its intensity, arcane power that almost made you fall to your knees._

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Sylvanas avoided Jaina like a plague after that, which wasn’t all that difficult in all honesty. Until the reality slapped her across the face when she reached the landing of her apartment one evening after work and found the object of her turmoil standing next to her door.

“I was worried, you know?” Jaina turned and looked at her, but all Sylvanas could do was stand where she was, her feet seemingly rooted to the spot. “You ignored my messages and calls for almost three weeks now.” She didn’t sound angry or upset, but… concerned? “I had to ask Vereesa for help.”

Of course.

“Nothing is wrong.” The elf managed to say. “I was just busy.”

“We both know it’s bullshit, Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas sighed, walking over to her apartment, fishing out her keys from the inside pocket of her jacket. “I’m fine, Jaina. No reason to worry. Go home.”

“You’d be surprised, but I’m rather good with people. I’m a teacher, for Tides’ sake, Sylvanas.” Jaina watched her open the door and walk inside, Jaina stepped into the doorway to stay in her line of sight, but not crossing the threshold. “I saw the look on you face that night at the bar. Something bothered you and I want to apologize if it was me in any way.”

Sylvanas barked a sarcastic laugh and leaned against the doorway, looking down at Jaina. “Why are you like this?” She shook her head at the confused look Jaina gave her, continuing before she could say something. “Why can’t you let me be cold and unattached?”

“Sylvanas-”

“First you had to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever met, then you had to turn out to be smart and witty and now this?”

Sylvanas pushed away from the door, heading deeper into the apartment. Jaina lingered in the door for only a second, before following, pushing the door close.

“Sylvanas, I don’t understand-”

“Your magic also just _had_ to end up being the most powerful I’ve ever felt.” Sylvanas ran a hand through her hair, turning to look at Jaina. “And all of that combined just _had_ to destroy all my chances on staying detached and-”

She watched as Jaina’s eyes darted over her face, her brain working as she finally realized what was going on and what Sylvanas tried to tell her.

“You want to know why I left so quickly that night?” She took a step closer, just a step away from Jaina. “Because I was afraid that if I stayed in your presence any longer, with your magic energy still lingering in the air I _would_ have dropped to my knees.”

They stood there, in the middle of Sylvanas’ living room staring at each other. The air felt charged with something Sylvanas couldn’t place a finger on, but at that point she was too tired to fight the pull she felt towards Jaina. Whatever the woman was going to ask of her, Sylvanas would do without questioning it.

Jaina seemed to deflate, her face relaxed and she smiled softly. “Come here, sweetheart,” she reached a hand out, but not moving otherwise. Sylvanas looked between her hand and her eyes, realizing after a moment she was given a choice.

Sylvanas took the last step that separated them, nuzzling Jaina's palm as her hand cupped her cheek. And the next moment, Sylvanas’ whole body shuddered as a wave of magic washed over her. This time she didn’t fight it, sinking to her knees. She took another shuddered breath as Jaina cupped her face with both hands and leaned down, her breath ghosting over the elf’s lips.

“You’ve been thinking about all this for two weeks now, haven’t you?” Jaina whispered and Sylvanas didn’t care enough at that point to hide her whimper. “Oh, darling,” Sylvanas melted as Jaina nudged their noses together. “Let me take care of you, sweetheart?”

Sylvanas remembered herself nodding, but didn’t remember how they got to the bedroom. She kissed Jaina with the desperation of a drowning person, letting her unbutton her shirt and push it off her shoulders. Sylvanas moaned as Jaina's hands ran over her stomach and another wave of magic washed over her.

She let Jaina push her on the bed and straddled her hips.

“Sylvanas, darling, I need you to focus on me for a second.” With a deep breath, Sylvanas opened her eyes and looked at Jaina. “Are you sure you want this? We don’t have to do anything. We can just cuddle, or I can leave.”

“No, please,” Sylvanas’ hands found their way into Jaina's mane of hair, pulling her close, their lips almost touching. “Stay. I want to feel you close. I want everything you’re willing to give.”

Jaina looked into her eyes for a long moment, before she finally spoke up. “Red.”

“What?”

“Safe word.” Jaina clarified. “Red.”

“Red. Okay. Got it.”

Jaina kissed Sylvanas, slow and sensual as she pulled the elf’s hands from her hair and pinning them above her head, pulling another shudder from Sylvanas as she bound her hands there with a simple spell.

Jaina's fingers slid over Sylvanas’ abs and up under the band of her sport bra. “Are you fine with being blindfolded?”

Sylvanas only nodded mutely, arching into the touch. Jaina pushed her sports bra up her body and up her arms, stopping so it rested over Sylvanas’ eyes. Sylvanas gasped when she felt fingers skip over her skin, unable to see them. She arched up when she felt Jaina's body getting close to hers, felt her breath against her lips.

“Doing alright, sweetheart?” Sylvanas jumped at how _loud_ Jaina's whisper seemed at that moment.

“Y-yeah…” She managed, shuddering at another pass of soft fingers over skin.

“Remember the safe word,”

Sylvanas whined at fingers swiping over her nipples. “Red. Yeah. I remember.”

“Good.” Jaina smiled and leaned down, lips closing over one of the elf’s nipples.

Were it not for Jaina straddling her hips and magic bounds holding her hands down, she’d have shot off the bed from how intense the warm wetness felt around her skin.

Jaina hummed around the stiffening nipple, her other hand coming to play with the other. But just as Sylvanas was getting into the feeling, writhing and arching her hips up against her own, Jaina pulled away, sitting up. Sylvanas whined loudly, arching her back up, hoping for more contact, but getting nothing in return.

“Look at you.” Jaina hummed, her hands running over the quivering muscles of Sylvanas’ stomach. “Have you been thinking about me on top of you since that night in the bar?”

Sylvanas whined, arching up, hoping for more touch, yelping when all of a sudden a wave of magic all but shocked through her body. Jaina chuckled, running her hands all over Sylvanas’ front, sending small zaps of arcane through her muscles, a satisfied smirk on her lips the whole time. She stopped altogether when she felt Sylvanas’ hips started buckling up into hers and her muscles tensing under her palms.

Sylvanas immediately whined, her biceps straining as she pulled against her restraints. Her ears twitched as her sight was still obstructed. Her ears twitched again as a low chuckle reached her.

“You were going to come _just_ from the feeling of my magic?” Jaina shuffled down Sylvanas’ legs, making a quick work of her belt and zipper. “Now I just can’t wait to find out what else I can do to you.” Sylvanas gasped when her jeans and underwear were pulled of her legs. There was a brief moment where there was no movement and no sound that made Sylvanas worried. “You doing okay there, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Miss Proudmoore.”

Jaina smiled and ran her hands over the strong thighs that shook as she shot out arcane energy here and there. She made the bursts stronger and more frequent the closer she got to the seam of her thighs, her thumbs running over the puffy lips between Sylvanas’ legs.

“Look at you, sweetheart, I’ve barely touched you and you’re _dripping_.” Sylvanas jumped at the kiss pressed just below her bellybutton. “I want to see just _how_ wet I can get you.”

Sylvanas moaned, loud and guttural as the fingers that brushed her clit and lips emitted the strongest wave of arcane yet. Every muscle in her body tensed and her mouth fell open, and for a moment she didn’t breathe until everything around her crashed back in and the elf gasped, her body shaking. Her arms pulled and strained against the bonds.

Jaina smirked, slipping two fingers into Sylvanas and shuddering herself at the wet dripping heat immediately gripping at her. Her free hand reached up, pulling and pinching at the elf’s right nipple as her fingers started to move.

Sylvanas whined and writhed under the skillful hands, moaning loudly at every burst of arcane rolling over her. But every time Sylvanas was close to orgasm Jaina would pull back, cutting all the contact and smiling as Sylvanas arched up and tried to reach for any sorts of touch.

Sylvanas couldn’t tell how much time went by. How long had Jaina kept her on the edge of an orgasm, pulling away every time Sylvanas thought she’d finally come? Jaina would stop and pull back, depriving Sylvanas of any stimulation, and it was maddening.

“Miss Proudmoore… please…” Sylvanas sobbed out arching up yet again as Jaina pulled away. It felt like an eternity and Jaina was still edging her on. “I- I can’t anymore…”

Jaina chuckled, running hands over slick quivering thighs. “Well, sweetheart, if you ask me nicely, then I _might_ let you come.” Sylvanas huffed, growling lowly and yelping the next moment as both her nipples were pinched roughly and a rather shocking spark of arcane passed through her where Jaina was touching her. “ _This_ behavior is not going to get you what you want, sweetheart.” Jaina clicked her tongue disapprovingly, soothing the nipples with the swipe of her thumbs.

With a shaky breath Sylvanas licked her lips, “Please… Please, Miss Proudmoore, let me come… _Please_. I can’t take it anymore. I want to come, _please_ …”

Sylvanas’ ears pressed against her head at Jaina's chuckle which sounded absolutely _sinister_. “See, sweetheart, wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Jaina hummed and plunged three fingers at once in Sylvanas, thrusting and curling, letting her arcane energy roll from her digits. She smiled the whole time as the elf moaned and arched under her as she gave her what she wanted. Smiling at the wet lewd noises her fingers were making, she leaned down, taking one of the elf’s nipples into her mouth.

Sylvanas pulled against her restraints as her whole body froze, her mouth falling open in a silent scream before her whole body shuddered uncontrollably. All she could feel was Jaina's mouth, fingers, and endless rolls of arcane energy so powerful she lost her sense of reality.

Sylvanas came around to the feeling of warm wet towel rubbing at her inner thigh and her arms free and draped over her stomach. She blinked, even the dimmed lights of her bedroom were too much at that moment. Groaning, Sylvanas sat up slowly, coming face to face with Jaina who gave her a small warm smile.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Sylvanas melted at a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her forward, their foreheads bumping together softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Sylvanas frowned at how hoarse her voice was.

After that everything was kind of a blur as Jaina helped her into a pair of clean sweatpants and a shirt. Sylvanas made sure that Jaina wouldn’t leave when they settled down, hands around her waist and face buried in the human’s neck with a barely audible ‘please, stay’. Her exhausted mind just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Jaina woke up alone in bed, snuggling into the pillow with the blanket tucked around her. She sat up and stretched before getting up and shuffling out into the living room to find Sylvanas sitting at a kitchen island, head in her hands and an ashtray with a cigarette butt in there.

She walked over, noting how a long ear twitched in her direction, running a hand up Sylvanas’ back when she reached her.

“I should apologize for my behavior.” Sylvanas mumbled, rubbing her face tiredly.

“You don’t have to explain or apologize for anything.” Jaina sat on the chair next to the elf, her hand kept rubbing up and down Sylvanas’ back.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Sylvanas took a deep breath and turned to Jaina, looking her right in the eyes.

“What is this to you?”

Jaina blinked. “You mean us?” Sylvanas just hummed. “Well, I mean, we’re having fun and enjoying each other and the great sex.” Jaina looked like she wanted to say something else, but quickly closed her mouth, thinking for a few moments. “And… I mean… I guess I wouldn’t mind taking this somewhere else? Just…where things might go? I just…” Jaina huffed, laughing and brushing a stray lock behind her ear. “Tides, I don’t know why I’m nervous all of a sudden. I guess that after Arthas I…”

“Hey,” Sylvanas reached out, hand cupping Jaina's cheek. “I… I’ve been thinking about it as well…” She winced when she said the next part. “And I probably should’ve listened to my sister and told you this sooner, instead of creating all of this mess.” Sylvanas looked Jaina in the eyes as she finished. “But I would like to take you out on a date. If you want to, of course.”

Jaina left after Sylvanas whipped them both breakfast, watching in horror as Jaina drowned her coffee in cream and sugar. Jaina left with a promise from Sylvanas that she’d now respond to her texts and calls and a parting kiss that was sweeter and longer than any they’d shared so far.

Sylvanas was in a sort of a stunned bliss as she cleaned up the dishes and texted Alleria, telling her what happened, leaving out the most inappropriate details. Her face hurt from smiling when she received a reply from her sister, wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

_You absolute buffoon._


End file.
